


Happily ever after

by of_pasta_and_potatoes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, young england, young france, young fruk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_pasta_and_potatoes/pseuds/of_pasta_and_potatoes
Summary: Arthur loved to hear that soothing and gentle voice whenever Francis decided to read a new fairy tale book for him.





	Happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

> A short and sweet story where Arthur is six years old and Francis is seven.

“And they lived happily ever after. The end.”

Francis turned the yellowed page carefully and stared at the intricate patterns that shaped the last two words of the story. A dreamy smile played on his lips while the old book rested on his lap, allowing the young boy to get lost in his own world of fantasies.

“The end? But what happened after the prince saved the princess?” 

The whispered words pulled Francis back from his happy thoughts.

Blinking, he turned his head to look at the blond boy that was snuggling against his side on the big wing chair. Arthur was only one year younger and still so very curious, wanting to know the purpose of every story book they would read together.

The boy pouted, grabbing the book from his friend’s hands to take a closer look at the last page. “This can’t be the ending, Francis…”

“No one knows for sure,” Francis shrugged, leaning over his friend to glance at the old pages again, “That’s what the book says, we have to imagine our own story after that…”

“Hm… I guess I can do that,” Arthur muttered while looking down at the book, raising an eyebrow and pointing at the picture where the prince was waking the princess with a kiss, “What are they doing?”

“They’re kissing,” Francis said, looking proud of himself for knowing something the younger boy didn’t know much about yet.

“Why?”

Francis rubbed his chin and stared at the fireplace in thought. He tried to remember all the times he had seen his parents kissing each other before one of them had to leave for work or arrived back home. Soon enough, a smile lit his face when he found the answer he was looking for.

“Well, that’s something you do with people you care for.”

“Care for…?”

The French boy giggled and poked the tip of Arthur’s nose with his forefinger, smiling with amusement when his answer was an annoyed frown, “ _Oui,_ that’s what adults do to show their love~”

“Oh…” Arthur looked at the picture in wonder before raising his head to look at Francis with big and bright green eyes full of curiosity, “So that’s why my brother was doing this stuff with that girl he brought home for dinner last week?”

“I think so, he must care for her just like your parents care for each other.”

Francis patted the top of Arthur’s head affectionately and ruffled his already messy blond hair. Watching as the English boy finally closed the book, he glanced at the big pile of fairy tale books that was resting beside the blue chair where they were sitting together comfortably. “Do you want to…”

The words were cut in his throat when a pair of small hands grabbed the front of his sweater and yanked down. Soon, something soft was pressed against his lips and Francis had to blink several times to understand what was happening. He gasped. Arthur’s face was so close he could try to count the small freckles on the boy’s flushed cheeks.

Francis’ blue eyes were wide with surprise and his cheeks were on flames, pretty much mirroring Arthur’s beet red face as he pulled back and quickly let go of the fabric bunched up in his grip.

“ _L-Lapin…”_ Francis whispered, lifting a hand to touch his own lips with his fingertips.

“Y-You said people do that when they like someone! It’s your f-fault!” Arthur spluttered the words in a rush, pulling the book up to hide his flushed face and obvious embarrassment. 

“ _Oui…_ I did…” Francis grinned goofy, cupping Arthur’s cheeks and leaning closer to press a smacking kiss on his forehead from over the edge of the book, “I like you too, _mon cher…_ ”

Arthur huffed and quickly ran the back of his hand over the spot Francis had kissed, feeling his cheeks growing even warmer as he looked up again. He chewed on his bottom lip and lowered the book to place it over his lap again before tugging on the other boy’s sleeve.

“Frog… can you read another book for me…?”

“Of course, what do you want to read now?” Francis asked animatedly, watching as Arthur reached for another book on the pile beside their chair and handed it timidly to him.

“This one…”

Francis nodded and reached for the book to read the title, can’t helping but chuckling when he recognized it. The Princess and the Frog.

That was going to be an interesting reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just starting to share my old stories on AO3 but you can find them on tumblr as well, [come say hi if you want!](http://of-pasta-and-potatoes.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
